Tron: Aftermath
by The living Pen
Summary: my version of what happens after Tron legacy ends. Rated K plus for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**This is my version of what happens after Tron legacy ends. Rated K+ for violence. I am very sorry for any bad grammar and misspelled words, please do tell me when this happens so I may fix it.  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer message: I do not own Tron or anything pertaining to it, except my story.**_

**Chapter one: The Beginning**.

"NO!" Kevin yelled as C.L.U. leaped to Sam and Quora in the portal. C.L.U. scrambled up the edge and began to run towards them Kevin knew the only way to save his son. Kevin kneeled slamming his fingers to the platform, waves of energy rippled out of his hands and began to pull C.L.U. backwards. Quora's face went pale. C.L.U. Clumsily moved his legs back and forth in attempt to get away from Kevin, but despite his attempts he collided with him as Quora and Sam were pulled up to earth. As soon as Kevin and C.L.U. touched they both exploded in a flash of white creating a shock wave that stretched through the out-lands, tumbling a few stones, and then hit the city. Confusion struck as buildings toppled and the programs corroded away.

And then there was nothing. The shock wave that had come from the portal had silenced everything. It had put out the lights of the city. The only sound to be heard was the steady crash of the waves coming from the sea of simulations. Down the streets of the city not one program moved along it. Many piles of shattered pixels lay everywhere on the broken roads. Not one light cycle moved through the out-lands, then a door exploded cracking the ground around it. A large program with a mask stepped out holding a gun. A tall female program with black hair mid-way down her back stepped out behind him followed by a short skinny program with three batons in his belt. Tai set the gun in a belt on his back. His mask came off revealing his bald head. Kyle looked around worried. "What happened out here?" He asked worriedly. Tai took a deep breath, and then coughed. "There's something in the air!" Tai said disgustedly. Shani also took a deep breath. "UGH, what is that?" Kyle twitched nervously.

"It's poison! Were all going to derezz!" Kyle screamed, Shani rolled her eyes disapprovingly. Tai's massive structure grabbed Kyle and set him down in front of him. "See that!" He said pointing to blue gas coming out of a smashed pipe on an upper floor of one of the buildings. Kyle nodded nervously.

"That's destructive energy. The best thing we can do is stay on the ground where the gas is less powerful." Kyle whimpered and nodded. "Do you think anyone else survived?" Shani asked. Tai nodded.

"Lets search the foundations of building, there is a better chance of someone surviving down there," Tai assured. Kyle nodded and began to follow Tai closely. Shani did not follow instead she looked around the now destroyed city, thinking only twenty minutes earlier.

Laughter filled the room as Kyle finished his joke. Tai had doubled over backward he had been laughing so hard. Shani rolled her eyes not understanding the humor of the joke. A quiet, constant ringing filled the large basement. Instantly the room went silent except for the ringing. Kyle's smile had faded and was now a fearful frown. Tai's eyes followed he light coming from the small crack on the ceiling, the light was coming from a recognizer that was slowly moving along the road. The loud pulsing from the engines hurt Shani's audio functions. As soon as the recognizer had passed everyone in the room exhaled in relief. Tai put his head on his hand and rubbed his bald head.

"All right everyone breaks over lets go upstairs!" The commander in the left corner of the room said, breaking the silence. All the programs in the room stood in a single file line and began walking up the stairs. Shani and Tai stood in the back of the line while Kyle stood in the front conversing with another program. Then they heard it, at first it sounded like the pulse of a recognizer. The programs went silent and listened, the noise got louder and faster. Kyle quickly but silently moved to the back of the line with Tai, almost hiding behind him. The noise quieted and the programs waited a few moments before beginning to slowly step up the staircase again. Suddenly a blast shattered the smooth glass walls of the upper levels. The metal beams supporting the building began to bend and the programs at the top slowly began to corrode away. The refugees went into a screaming chaotic panic, the commander had been at the top and now was just a pile of pixels, BUT this was just the beginning of the shock wave. The metal bars gave way and energy shot out of every pipe. Kyle passed out backwards on top of Shani Tai ducked as blue destructive energy shot towards him, then the building partly collapsed. Tai fell backwards along with another program. Dust and debris filled the air. Tai stood up and looked down at the pile of pixels next to him, the other program had derezzed. Shani groaned as she shoved Kyle off her. Kyle stood up, his legs shaking. "What happened?" He asked nervously. Tai shook his head. Tai waited a few moments before slowly ascending the stairs. Kyle started to follow but Shani caught him and pulled him back. Tai looked around the door was blocked by a pile of boulders. He stepped next to it and heard a scrunch. He looked down and grimaced as he realized it was the pixels of the Programs that had been upstairs. He paused for a second thinking then called out, "It's safe!" Shani quickly walked up but Kyle nervously crawled up. Tai stared blankly at the debris covering the door. Shani instantly knew what was going on. "So what's the plan?" She asked curiously. Tai just shrugged, by now Kyle was slowly walking over to them grimacing with every step. "I've got it!" Shani said loudly. Tai turned but didn't say anything. "We could use that gun you so dearly love!" She said almost teasing. Tai's face lit up, he grabbed his disc and began to dial codes into it. After he had finished he set it on the ground and everyone backed up. The disc began to hum gently but getting louder. Soon pixels were being formed above it. The pixels swirled around and soon the gun began to take shape. When the gun was finished Tai quickly grabbed it, his delight was not hidden. Tai aimed the large gun before saying aloud, "Bye-bye!"

"Shani, you ok?" Kyle said snapping Shani back to reality. She nodded and followed behind Kyle almost falling back into the spell. "We split up." Tai said looking at the main highway of the city. Shani looked both ways noticing that to the right something was spewing out destructive energy. "Shani, you and Kyle go left I'll go right." He said calmly. Shani nodded and grabbed Kyle's arm and began pulling him to the left, before quickly turning around. "Be careful!" She called as Tai's mask formed over his head. Shani turned back and began pulling Kyle who was shaking as if he was standing under a recognizer. Shani rolled her eyes for the third time of the day.


	2. Chapter 2: Not Your Typical Survivor

**Chapter two: Not your Typical Survivor.**

The only light was coming from Tai's body. The highway had started to get darker the deeper he went into the city, which confused him because the shock wave came from the out-lands. He looked around for any sign of light, when he spotted something blue. He stepped closer and it vanished. He looked around. He pulled out his disc and crouched down in a defensive stance. The blue suited program must have known Tai saw it because it began to charge towards Tai with disc ready. Tai soon noticed that this program was much smaller than he. The program jumped up and came down on Tai attempting to slice downwards. Tai met the programs disc with his and used his right arm to backhand the program across the stomach, but Tai didn't realize how light this program was for when he hit it, it flew backwards hitting something and falling forwards. The program got up quickly and climbed the wall swiftly before flipping down behind Tai; the program split its disc and crouched. Tai lunged at it knocking it backwards. This program was clearly no match for Tai but still it persisted. The program slid under Tai's legs only to be pushed down as he got up. Tai stepped back and split his disc, though he didn't get in a defensive stance, instead he just stood there staring into the programs mask. The program charged, arms extended, though that was it mistake for as soon as he got to Tai he was immediately disarmed. Tai grabbed the programs arms and head butt it. The program crashed to the ground and scrambled for his discs. Tai stepped on one of them and put his other foot on the programs back. The program looked up at Tai; Anger was almost seen through the smaller programs mask. He grabbed Tai's foot and pulled down knocking Tai flat on his chest. The small program was stronger than Tai first estimated. Tai was quick to get up but the program grabbed hold of his two middle fingers pulling them backwards. Tai clenched his jaw and forced his hand forward sending the program into a building. Finally the program was unconscious; Tai put his disc on his back and re-attached the programs disc. He then picked it up and began heading left; he had found a survivor though he had already taken a disliking towards him. He just hoped that Shani and Kyle's trip was better.

Shani and Kyle walked down the highway of the city looking in every building they could get into, but every building was the same, they all had millions of pixels from dead program, and empty basements. Either the programs are wandering around the city or they all died.

Kyle looked around frantically with each step. Kyle was more of a comedian than a warrior, who was saved by the refugees that hid from C.L.U. Kyle would have been crushed by a recognizer if it wasn't for Tai. It wasn't just their group that hid from C.L.U. every blue program was considered worthless to C.L.U. and the red were used as slaves and soldiers. All the programs prayed for the time when the users came and repaired the ruined grid, like Flynn had cycles ago.

A noise awoke Kyle from thought, though it seemed Shani didn't hear it. Kyle stupidly wandered in the direction of the noise.

Shani walked quietly not noticing Kyle. She thought she had heard something. Suddenly a yelp came from behind her and she instantly charged back towards Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3: Al'jan

**Chapter Three: Al'jan.**

Kyle ran to Shani as she came to the corner.

"Help! He's trying to kill me!" Kyle said as he shook like a vibrator behind her. "Who?" She asked. Kyle pointed down the alley. "Him!" a program with a derezzed arm and holding his disc with his other hand stood there. Shani walked over to him calmly. Kyle followed closely. "You ok?" She asked sympathetically. The program nodded with a sigh and put his disc on his back.

"What's with your friend? He tried to kill me?" He asked. Shani looked at Kyle.

"You derezzed the programs arm?" Shani asked surprised.

"No, I… It was gone when I found him!" Kyle protested. Shani looked at the program questionably. He nodded. "What's your name?" Shani asked.

"Al'jan. Yours?" he replied. "Shani and this is Kyle." She said pointing to the program that still hid behind her.

"Come Al'jan, I'll show you the last member of our team," She said. "There's another?" he said nervously.

Tai dropped the program on the ground. A mask was over the programs face. His hand hurt furiously. He was at the place he and the others had separated, now he just sat down and waited. He tried cracking his hand but that hardly helped. After a while Tai began to fell tired, his head hung and his eyelids drooped.

"Tai, we found a survivor." Shani called. Tai's head went up.

"So did I!" He called. Then he looked to make sure the program was still there… he was, his body slumped down and his face to the ground. Shani came to Tai with Al'jan close behind. "I see." she said staring at the limp body. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"The fool tried to attack me, AND THEN he broke my hand!" Tai said angrily. He didn't notice Al'jan until he finally cleared his throat. "Who's he?" Tai asked.

"Oh he's the survivor we found," She replied.

"Tai this is Al'jan, Al'jan this is Tai," She said. Tai extended his hand. Al'jan accepted the handshake calmly.

"You look pretty beat up there." He said referring to his missing arm.

"I guess I didn't completely escape the shock wave." He laughed. Tai smiled. Then turning to Shani he said, "SO what do we do about him." He said pointing to the program that lay in sleep mode on the ground. Shani thought for a moment.

"Well for starters lets tie him to a post." Tai smiled and grabbed the program and meanly tossed him next to a post.

"I need a rope," He said. Kyle took one of his batons and split it. A rope pixilated in-between both halves of the stick. He handed it to Tai. Tai tied the rope around the program and the post. Tai sneered as he pulled the rope as tight as he could. He then stood up.

_I Roused and looked around at the programs staring at me, One of them was extremely large and I immediately recognized him as the one I attacked. He didn't look happy. The female program asked me a question that I couldn't hear all the way. Pain shot through my head. I felt dizzy though I stood straight. The female repeated the question though this time it sounded muffled and gargled at the same time. My vision began to fog and I felt numb and stiff everywhere. I wished my captors understood._


	4. Chapter 4: Mute

**Chapter 4: Mute.**

The program woke up and looked around at them. Tai sneered and Kyle stepped back.

"Hello," Shani said. "Who are you?" The program didn't answer. Shani repeated the question.

"See he's just being stubborn," Tai complained. The program put his head back on the beam he was tied to. Tai growled something under his breath.

"Can I derezz him?" Tai asked.

"NO!" Shani exclaimed.

"Then can I at least derezz his hand?" Tai asked. Shani glared at him.

"He's been exposed to destructive energy," Al'jan said calmly. All eyes turned to him.

"How do you know?" Shani asked.

"His circuits are stopping from time to time, see there," He said as the captives circuits dimmed and blinked quickly.

"He's in a state of decay," Al'jan said sympathetically. Shani's eyes widened.

"What can we do?" Shani asked.

"And is it contagious?" Kyle asked nervously. Al'jan shook his head and Kyle let out a sigh of relief.

"Eventually the energy will disappear from his body, but if he has been exposed to, too much he may die before the energy disappears." Shani gasped.

"Tai, you were exposed too. I saw it!" She exclaimed. Al'jan looked at Tai.

"How long were you in there?"

"Only about ¼ a mille cycle." Tai said.

"You should be ok… you may have trouble talking, hearing and seeing." Al'jan replied. Tai sat down deflated.

"What about him?" Shani asked about the prisoner.

"We can only wait and see." Al'jan said sadly.

_I couldn't understand the muffled conversation of my captors. My vision was fogged so much I couldn't see my own hand clearly. My head pounded and I had trouble breathing. Every part of my body was numb. My eyes watered non stop and I felt like my face was imploding. I couldn't say anything; though this had always been from the moment I had been created. Soon I began to hallucinate from memories. Programs with spears marched past my face; one of them wouldn't stop stabbing me. I couldn't feel the pain though I felt afraid. _

"What's he doing?" Kyle asked as the program began shaking his head and moving his legs as if to get away from something. Tai's head hurt and he had trouble thinking. Once Shani had asked if he was all right and he didn't hear her.

"Hallucinations," Al'jan replied. "Look," He said. Shani looked to see the prisoner's head was Hanging in front of him. He had fallen into sleep mode. Shani gasped and ran to him derezzing the bonds. She laid him down.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked.

"He can't hurt us if he's in sleep mode." Shani said back.

Tai began to gag and cough. Kyle ran to his side. Tai's eyes began to water. Eventually he coughed up blood. After coughing up blood Tai's fit ended. He rubbed his head. The blood he had coughed up was glowing and shiny. Tai stared down in bewilderment.

"What's the matter with my blood?"

Al'jan took one look and said. "Contamination. You just spit most of the energy out. You should start to feel better."

Tai stood up shakily. "How do you know all this stuff?" he asked.

"I worked as a medic for my blue group." Al'jan replied. Kyle though didn't believe him, he couldn't figure out why but Kyle was almost positive he was lying.

_My vision went black and I couldn't feel anything, which was actually an improvement. I wondered if I had derezzed, but normally someone would suspect you wouldn't be able to think if you had derezzed. Just then I spotted something blue moving past my face, it was binary codes, the codes that I was made of. First the basics slowly hovered past me, like leg and arm movement. Then the codes for my vision hovered past. Next my hearing everything seemed fine. Then my speech. I instantly found the problem with my speech coding. Just one simple 1 that was supposed to be a 0. I tried to change it but nothing happened I was helpless as the solution to my being mute was just inches from my eyes. It occurred to me after it passed that I understood this code. Normally a program cannot read himself. After the coding of my body passed my memory files slowly entered my vision. Like the other codes and files it was made of binary code that I could for some reason understand. I read all the memory files that passed. I laughed to my self at the thought of my entire life passing before my eyes. Last came a binary question that stopped in front of me. The question was simple._

"_Do you want to reboot? YES/NO" I thought for a moment, I didn't really feel like going back to reality and pain, in fact I kind of wanted to stay here and re-read my coding, But I virtually reached out and pressed the code that translated as '"YES"_

_The prisoner Snapped awake suddenly and Kyle shrieked. Tai stepped back and put his hand on his disc. _

_Shani though stepped foreword. _

"_Hello." She said calmly. "Who are you?" He didn't answer. Tai growled and stepped towards him pulling his disc from its pod. _

"_Answer freak before I cut your head off." _

"_STOP!" Shani yelled. "I am of higher rank than you and I command you to stop!" She said sternly. Tai stared at her in dismay before walking away and sitting down. Shani turned towards the program. _

"_Can you speak?" The program shook his head. She then turned towards Tai and glared. She turned back to the prisoner._

"_We still need something to call you," She said. _

"_Let's call him Mute." Tai growled. _

_Shani looked back at the program. He shrugged. _

"_I guess we call him Mute."_


	5. Chapter 5: The Recognizer

**Chapter 5: The Recognizer.**

_Mute, they called me mute. I eventually got used to the name. I even started growing fond of it, even though it wasn't my real name. I learned each of the names of my new found friends. The large one who clearly disliked me was named Tai, the small nervous one was named Kyle, the kind female was named Shani, and Al'jan, well for some reason I knew his name before he was introduced. He was kind to me though my instincts screamed when I went near him, so I stayed away. Tai had wanted us to search for the cause of the shock wave but Shani who turned out to be the commanding officer, clearly rejected the idea. Though she did tell us to keep our eyes open for a light-glider or jet aside from the one that Kyle kept around his waist. Kyle and I found something much better. We were simply searching buildings for medical equipment in case one of us was wounded. But when I found a hanger that the enormous barred gates had been blown open I took a look inside and was amazed to see a Recognizer in perfect condition. Being unable to talk I jumped up and down and waved my hands until Kyle finally noticed me. I quickly motioned for him to come and he ran over and stared in awe. After Kyle stopped drooling he whooped and hollered so loud that the rest of the group thought we were in trouble. They made their way to us and stared in the same way Kyle had. _

"_Mute found it!" Kyle bragged for me. Even Tai congratulated me by patting me in the back as hard as he could. We were all very tired at that moment and decided to declare the recognizer our new found home. _

_The group of blue programs climbed into the recognizer. Kyle and Mute were the only ones that understood the controls so they decided to take turns manning the craft. They all laid down and transferred to sleep mode._

_He gasped for air after the wave was pulled back into the sea. The program couldn't feel his limbs. He shook his head. Another wave crashed over him. Sharp pain reached his leg though the program was only glad he could feel it. Again a wave crashed over him and more sharp pain reached other parts of his body. With every wave he began to feel his limbs._

_He crawled away from the sea of simulations. He was already dry. He stretched and searched his memory files he felt as if he had been in sleep mode for years. He ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair as he looked towards the outlands. He knew he had to get back to the city, but it would be a lon-g trip._


End file.
